Songfiction - 'The drunk Scotsman' by Bryan Bowers
by PoisonedCupcakes
Summary: Songfiction. Scotland got drunk and fem!England and fem!Japan found him sleeping in the grass. Japan just wanted to check a prejudice. ScotlandxNyo!Japan later on. Human names used after first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't post it, if I would _own_ anything...

I'm sorry for mistakes. English isn't my mother tongue.

XXX

On one evening scotland stumbled out of a bar. He was wearing a kilt and anyone could say that he was drunk just by watching how he walked.

He was this drunk that he could barely walk and stumbled into the grass beneath the street so he was able to sleep a little bit.

About that time japan and england arrived.

The japanese woman was a bit drunk too. She said to england with a twinkle in her eye: 'See our sleeping scotsman, so strong and handsome built? I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt.'

England would never admit it, but she was wondering too, so they crept up on the sleeping scotsman, as quiet as could be and lifted his kilt up upon an inch so they could see.

And there for them to see was nothing more than god had graced him with upon his birth.

They stood there for a bit. England was the first one who quit staring, while japan took a picture.

'We must be gone.'

'Let's leave a present for our friend before we move along.' Japan added.

England sighed and pulled a blue silk ribbon out of her hair. She tied it into a bow around the 'bonnie star' that the lifted kilt showed.

XXX

When england and japan were gone, last not without taking one more picture, scotland woke up because the nature has called.

He stumbled towards the trees and lifted his kilt.

He gawks a moment to whats before his eyes before he said in a startled voice: 'Oh, lad, I don't know where you've been, but I see you've won first prize.'


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected sequel. Read the notes on the end of the chapter.

Names (if you don't know):

Scotland – Alistair Kirkland

Nyo!Japan – Sakura Honda

Nyo!England – Alice Kirkland

* * *

Alistair was there.

Alice tried to catch Sakura's glance. She couldn't believe that they had done something like that.

They had been drunk and her bigger brother was attractive, she knew that, but she just couldn't believe their actions.

She thought about her ribbon. Where could it be now? In her brother's bedroom?

She blushed, tried not to think about it and looked down on the floor.

Alice looked up again, when she heard a loud laugh. A very familiar laugh.

'You really had a blue ribbon tied to your … you know what I mean?' Antonio seemed like he couldn't believe this story.

'Yeah, I'm serious about it. I was drunk, had fallen asleep, woke up and there it was.'

Gladly, he wasn't able to remember, WHO tied the ribbon to it.

'A blue ribbon. On your penis. I can't belive it. I mean, no one ever gave me something like that.' He was the one, who had laughed.

'Nobody wanted to hear this, Francis. But it's awesome. And you really can't remember who did it? Or why? Maybe she could give me one, too.'

Alice blushed harder, the more she heard. Why the bloody hell had her brother to tell the Bad Touch Trio about it?

They were talking loud enough everbody wa able to hear them. This wanker had to spread the news before the world meeting even began.

* * *

Sakura was also looking over the four countrys. She had been this drunk, that she could barely remember said night. But she was still able to.

The pictures she had taken were also a big help to remember what had happened.

Her fingers just slightly clenched around the camera in her hands.

So stuck up in her thoughts, she didn't even noticed, that the scotsman had left the spainiard, prussian and french and headed up to her.

'Hey, cutie. Everything allright? I have seen that you glanced at me all the time.'

Sakura was slightly shocked. What should she do? What should she say?

'Brother, why are you bothering her?'

Happily, Alice appeared to save her friend.

'What, is flirting forbidden?'

'To a friend of mine? Yes. But only if it's you. And could you please stop to talk about this ribbon thing?'

'Are you ashamed because of that, my prudish little sister?'

'Yes I am and now go away or I'll crush that thing you are hiding under your cilt.'

'Oh, I'm really scared.' A big grin appeared on his face.

Sakura nestled on her camera.

'Aren't you everywhere, where something interesting happens?' He asked the tiny woman.

'Yes, usually I am.'

'Could you lent me your camera for a second then? Just want to see if you had taken a picture with me in the background. I mean, you were at the same time, in the same city as me.'

He tried to take her camera, but she wouldn't let go of it.

'N-No, please. There are just boring pictures of the city. We weren't even in the same street you were lying.'

'How do you know in which street I was? I didn't mentioned that. And I was lying in the grass, between some bushes. You could easily overlook me. Come on, even if there are just pictures of the city, I want to see them. I mean we are at London. You can see interesting stuff everywhere.'

He was able to get a hold of the camera and took it out of Sakura's hands.

'Please, let us go. As fast as we can.' She wispered into Alice' ear.

But it was too late.

* * *

'Are you fucking kidding me? You two had done that? Why the fucking hell did you do that?' The scot started to scream.

'W-We, we just … ' Alice started.

'You know … it was just …' Sakura said.

'You are my fucking sister. Better explain. And you, you are her best fucking friend. Why didn't you stop her?'

'But … it was me. I started it. We were just a bit drunk.'

'If I would believe you that. You are the most prudish person in the entire world. That you were drunk, may be true. But you started it? No bloody way.'

The others had watched them, since the scottish started to scream.

Probably you were able to drop a pin and everyone would hear it.

* * *

Sakura's face turned pink. She noticed, that she always seemed to be prudish and shy. She was shy, but not as much as everyone thought.

Alice just looked on her feet. Didn't wanted to say anything. It was this awkward, she wished, that she would be able to sink in the ground.

Why hadn't she refused to do it? Why hadn't she just walked away? And why had Sakura take pictures? And why hadn't she deleted them?

Everything was so fucked up.

'I'm sorry, okay? We booth are. We shouldn't had done that. But you do crazy shit, if you are drunk. Please, big brother, forgive me. Forgive us.'

She hated it to speak like this, but she knewed him for so long, that she knew, what would cool his head down a bit.

'No, I'm not going to forgive you. You have gone way too far.' With that he stormed out of the room, kicking a chair aside as hard as he could.

'But, big brother, Alistair … ' Alistair was a good big brother, even if he had his mistakes, she knew this. But his reaction showed her, that she had seriously gone too far.

She wanted to leave to follow him, but a small, soft hand holded her back. It was Sakura.

'Let him go, he has to overthink everything. You will make it worse, if you go behind him. We have to talk to him, but not now. He will cool down and then, we can have a talk.'

'Yes, probably you are right. But why didn't you deleted the pictures?'

'Uh, it's because I … ' She sighed deeply. 'Nothing. I hadn't thought about it. I'm soory. Everything is my fault.' Not able to look into the eyes of the other, she looked down on her feet.

'Hey, it's okay. Nobody had thought, this could happen. And it's not your fault. Not everything. I should have stopped it, before it began.'

End of chapter two...

* * *

Notes:

First of all: Thank you for reading my fiction. And special thanks to the ones who are writing reviews or favorite this little story.

I didn't even thought, that there would be a second chapter. And now, I'm working on the third.

Thanks to LordZaros, he had brought up the idea that Scotland could everything find out at a world meeting.

I just wanted to write a small chapter as sequel and now …

And I haven't planned the idea, which is just comming up to my mind.

I'm sorry, if you don't like ScotlandxNyo!Japan. Because, it will be there.

Sorry, if you don't like romance.

Small announcement: I will use human names from now on.


End file.
